Stereoscopic, or three-dimensional, video is based on the principle of human vision. Video is a sequence of captured images (or frames), each of which, when combined with camera displacement, can record the same object(s) or new objects from slightly different angles. In such case, the captured sequence can then be transferred to a processor that may assign the captured sequence as the view for one eye (i.e., left or right eye), may analyze the individual frames and possibly interpolate additional frames/frame views, and may, for each frame generate a corresponding view for the other eye. The two resulting video sequences may then be combined to create a three-dimensional video sequence. The resulting three-dimensional video sequence can further be encoded using, but not limited, to one of the popular video encoding formats such as motion JPEG, MPEG, H.264, and the like. The video sequence can further be stored with audio to a digital media using a format such as, but not limited to, .avi, .mpg, and the like.
Many techniques of viewing stereoscopic video have been developed and include the use of colored or polarizing filters to separate the two views, temporal selection by successive transmission of video using a shutter arrangement, or physical separation of the two views in the viewer and projecting them separately to each eye of a viewer. In addition, display devices have recently been developed that are well-suited for displaying stereoscopic images and videos. For example, such display devices include, but are not limited to, digital still cameras, personal computers, digital picture frames, set-top boxes, high-definition televisions (HDTVs), and the like.
The use of digital image capture devices, such as, but not limited to, digital still cameras, digital camcorders (or video cameras), and phones with built-in cameras, for use in capturing digital images has become widespread and popular. Because video sequenced captured using these devices are stored in a digital format, such video can be easily distributed and edited. For example, the videos can be easily distributed over networks, such as the Internet. In addition, the videos can be edited by use of suitable software on the image capture device or a personal computer.
Video sequences captured using conventional single lens, single sensor image capture devices are inherently two-dimensional. While dual lens/sensor combinations can be used to create three-dimensional content, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for using these conventional devices for generating three-dimensional videos.